The present invention relates to a media processor capable of providing desired media by writing data on media such as CDs and DVDs and by conducting printing on label faces of the media.
Conventional media processors, which write data on plate-shaped media such as CDs and DVDs and conduct label-printing, are utilized by supplying blank media accommodated in a blank media stacker to a media drive incorporated into the media processor and predetermined data is written on the media. Subsequently, label-printing is conducted on the media by a label-printer. Then, the media are stored in a media stacker or are taken out from the media processor.
The above media processor includes a case into which the media drive or the label-printer for conducting label-printing are incorporated so that the equipment arranged inside the media processor can be protected from vibration and dust from the outside. Examples of such a media processor are described in Non-patent Documents 1 and 2.
Non-Patent Document 1    Home pages for introducing products of PRIMERA    (http://www.bbtus.com//bbtjp/hardware/primera.html)
Non-Patent Document 2    Home pages for introducing products of TEAC    (http://www.tsc.teac.co.jp/02products/sys/wp45b/index.html)
When the media processor is used, various maintenance operations must be conducted. For example, when blank media are supplied from the blank media stacker to the media drive and data is written on the blank media or printing is conducted on label-faces of the media by the label printer, it is necessary to replenish the blank media stacker with new blank media. Further, in the case where ink has been consumed for label-printing, it is necessary to replace ink cartridges with new ones. The above maintenance operations must be conducted according to the user's own frequency of using the media processor. On the other hand, it is impossible for the user to conduct the inspection for preventing processor trouble, and it is also impossible for the user to repair the processor trouble. Therefore, it is necessary to ask a professional service man to do the work. In general, such maintenance is not frequently conducted. Accordingly, the user would like to avoid the troublesome process of moving the media processor or removing the case from the media processor. Even in the case where the service man conducts the maintenance operations, it is desirable to avoid a complicated operation such as an overhaul of the entire media processor.